The rise of the Death Eaters
by VolknersGirl
Summary: Teddy Lupin, James Potter, Albus Potter, Lily Potter, Rose Weasly, Hugo Weasly and not to mention Scorpius Malfoy are all attending Hogwarts. It's Lily's first year and there has been talk about Death Eaters that is fairly unsettling...
1. The Hogwarts Express

NOTE: I'm not sure what year Teddy Lupin is in but for this story he's a third year and best friends with James (also a third year). Albus, Rosie and Hugo are second years, and Lily is a first year.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything! All characters, ideas and all else belong to JKR! Including text regarding the Marauder's Map!

DISCLAIMER NOTICE: Lily's arrival, and the sorting are almost completely copied from the book (because it's the same every year) and it ALL BELONGS TO JKR! NOT ME!

________________________________________________________________________

"Al!" called James.

Albus, Rose, Hugo, and Lily were all sitting in a compartment on the Hogwarts Express when James slid open the door and barged in followed by Teddy Lupin. Albus looked up from his conversation with Rosie, startled.

"Yes, James?" he asked hoping his brother wouldn't try to frighten him in front of Rosie.

Hugo and Lily also looked up from their conversation and Lily blushed as Teddy sat next to her. James didn't respond, but squished himself between Rosie and Albus.

"What James?" Rosie asked impatiently. "I was just explaining to Albus about my mum's favorite subject; Transfiguration!" she said smugly. "She showed me how to turn Crookshanks, our really old cat, into a pillow!" Rosie smiled and Albus stared in awe at how smart she was.

"Whatever you say Rosie." James rolled his eyes and Rosie smacked him softly.

Lily wasn't paying attention to her brothers or cousins. She was watching Teddy. It was her first year at Hogwarts and was relying on her brothers to help her. She knew that if James (who was a third year) didn't, Albus, Rosie and Hugo would. They were all second years. Even Teddy had offered to help and as a third year he would know better than the rest including James.

Once, Teddy had shown her a strange map that Harry had given him in his first year. At first Lily was upset that her father hadn't given it to her but Teddy explained the whole story to her. His own father, Remus Lupin, with Harry's father, James Potter, and Sirius Black (her great god father) and Peter Pettigrew, (whom she knew nothing about) had created the map long ago when they had attended Hogwarts. The map was called The Marauder's Map. Lily stared at it puzzled; the parchment was quite blank. Teddy had laughed quietly and taped the map with his wand muttering "_I solemnly swear that I am up to no good._" Threads of green ink began to spin into words:

_**Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs**_

_**Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers**_

_**are proud to present**_

_**THE MARAUDER'S MAP**_

Lily and Teddy had spent countless hours pouring over the map together and watching the on goings at Hogwarts over the summer. Lily especially liked to track Professor Neville Longbottom and watch him scurry around preparing for the new school year.

As James and Rosie began to argue, Teddy turned to Lily.

"So, are you excited for your first year at Hogwarts?" he asked. She nodded vigorously and Teddy patted her on the shoulder. Then he leaned over and whispered something into her ear making Lily's eyes sparkle.

"When we get to school, after the sorting and the feast, come find me and we can check the map together."

Lily smiled and nodded again. Just then James noticed them and hopped over to Teddy's other side.

"Wha'cha whisperin' 'bout?" he asked.

"All about you!" Teddy said making a face nodding once. Lily giggled and her brother stuck his tongue out at Teddy. Teddy ignored him and rolled his eyes at Lily who giggled again.

"Well you could have been talkin' about Victoire, since I found you two snogging last year! Which, by the way, was kind of gross seeing as she's _our cousin_!" James exclaimed.

"Well we weren't. We were talking about Rosie's cat, now weren't we Lily?" Teddy replied.

"Oh yes James. We where saying how chubby the big ginger fur ball had gotten." Lily said.

"Then why were you whispering?" James asked still doubtful.

"Because it would be rude for Rosie to have heard." Teddy said dismissively. Suddenly James' eyes lit up.

"Oh, I'm sure to were talking about Crookshanks and how much he reminds you of Lily with his 'cute little face' and 'big beautiful eyes'." James said making a lovey face.

Teddy growled and chased James out of the compartment down the hall. Lily giggled and sat thinking about Teddy. He was pretty normal despite having dead famous parents( an auror and a werewolf), a world known godfather, (Harry Potter) and being a Metamorphagus.

Seconds later Teddy re-entered, his hair a bright blue, and smiling victoriously. He came back over and sat at her side again. Lily smiled and yawned. She was extremely tired after having stayed up all night looking in her new spell books. She had hidden under the covers from her mom and once, Harry caught her. Instead of telling her to sleep he smiled and flipped through some of them with her. Now Lily was exhausted. She stifled another yawn and laid her head against Teddy's shoulder watching Rosie and Albus talk animatedly about something.

Teddy looked down to see Lily's red head resting gently on his shoulder and he smiled. He knew perfectly well that she had stayed up all night with her father, as Harry had warned him.

"_Please Teddy; I'm counting on you and James to care for Lily this year. Rosie, Hugo and Albus are still systematizing themselves and won't be of much help and James is fairly disorganized." Harry chuckled and Teddy smiled. _

"_Of course Mr. Potter. I'll look after her." He replied and hurried to board the Hogwarts express. _

Teddy patted Lily's head gently and listened as Rosie continued to talk about her mother's superb Transfiguration ability.

Suddenly the compartment door slid open again. Teddy, expecting it to be James, didn't bother to look up and bushed a few strand of hair out of Lily's face. At that movement he heard a snort and looked up. Scorpius Malfoy had entered the compartment followed by two burly looking boys and a thin snobby girl. Teddy recognized them but made no movement of welcome.

"So this is the new Potter girl?" Scorpius scoffed. "She fits in right with the rest of you! Two Weasels, the son of a werewolf, and her scrawny brother." He smirked and Teddy couldn't help but notice the look he gave Lily. It was filled with almost abnormal interest after having said what he did. "At least she hasn't befriended any Mudbloods yet. Where is her other brother? The dim-witted one? " Scorpius asked. The compartment door rattled on its hinges as James shoved it fully open and drew his wand. He pointed it threatening at Scorpio.

"Get away from my sister Malfoy!" James scowled. Then Hugo and Albus also stood and drew out their wands.

"Guys!" Rosie exclaimed standing. "We aren't supposed to do magic outside of school!"

"Well, well! Isn't your mother a Mudblood, Weasley?" Scorpius asked turning to her for the first time. Rosie grit her teeth. "The Granger brainiac and a Weasley! Horrible pair really! My father hated them both!" Scorpius said loftily.

"Well your father _and_ grandfather were both Death Eaters!" Rosie snapped. Everyone in the compartment, besides Rosie, Scorpius and Teddy, gasped. James then smirked.

"Funny how my father took out Voldemort!" he smiled. Scorpius growled.

"Only you Potters are stupid enough to say the name of our Great Lord." He spat.

"Great lord?" James laughed. "He's dead Malfoy! It seems that only you Death Eaters don't realize that! The rest of the world obviously does!"

"It doesn't matter! The Dark Lord will return more powerful that before. Maybe not in his living body but his spirit has not died!" Scorpius said. James rolled his eyes.

Then Teddy stood, his own wand drawn. "Either way, it doesn't matter now Malfoy, so I suggest you leave." He said calmly. Scorpius scowled at Teddy and with one last, seemingly wistful, glance at Lily he stalked out of the compartment with his group.

Teddy sat back down and repositioned Lily on his shoulder as James plopped down on his other side.

"Malfoy is so full of himself! 'The great lord will rise again!'" he mocked. "Phh! It's all the Death Eaters have left to believe in! Ugh! He should go find a banshee!"

"James!" Rosie exclaimed. He shrugged.

But Teddy couldn't help wondering if any of what Scorpius had said could possibly be true…

Then Rosie looked outside the window.

"We are almost there, I think we should change into our robes." She announced.

Teddy turned and shook Lily gently.

"Lily, Lily." Teddy pushed James' big head away as James tried to shake Lily roughly. "Don't do that!" James hung back muttering about Lily being his sister and it not mattering how she woke up. Everyone began putting on their robes as Teddy shook Lily gently. "Lil, Lil wake up. Lily." Then Lily began to stir. She sat up drowsily and rubbed her eyes.

"Gosh Lil, why'd you have to fall asleep on Ted?" James asked still grouchy. Lily blushed bright red as Teddy's hair turned a slight peachy color. He turned and punched James playfully in the arm.

"Leave her alone!" he said. "Come on Lil, put your robes on. We're almost there." Lily's eyes sparkled excitedly as she bounced to pull her robes on. Then the train began to slow and stop as they reached Hogsmeade station. Suddenly Lily's eyes flickered fearfully.

"Wait, Albus! What about the boats that ferry you to the castle? Are they scary? What about Hagrid? What if he doesn't like me?" Lily began to bombard her brother with questions and Albus stuttered trying to answer.

"Er- ehem…the ferry…er-Hagrid's not…Lil, I'm not sure…er…the…"

"Lil, calm down!" Teddy said placing his hands on her shoulders. James laughed and Rosie cast him a reproachful look.

"Don't worry Lily, it's not scary at all right Hugo?" Rosie said. Hugo nodded.

"Don't worry Lil, it's not bad and Hagrid is really nice." James finally said. Lily wasn't so sure…

As everyone pilled off the train Lily followed Teddy closely and Rosie held her hand reassuringly.

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here!" Hagrid called towering over the crowd.

Teddy turned in the middle of all the students to face Lily and Rosie, James, Albus and Hugo smiled at her.

"Go on Lil. It'll be fine." Teddy said encouragingly. He gave her hand a tight squeeze and Lily smiled before slipping through the crowd towards Hagrid.

Lily squeezed towards Hagrid through the crowd. Suddenly she was pushed roughly aside by a group of Slytherins'.

"Hey!" Lily exclaimed. She turned to see who had pushed her and stared right into the face of Scorpius Malfoy.

"Watch it-" he caught himself when he saw who he had bumped. The same two boys stood behind him and the girl laughed menacingly.

"It's the Potter girl!" she said with her shrieking laugh. "Lets show her the way and-" but Scorpius held up his hand in her face.

"Leave it Angela." He said. Scorpius cast Lily a strange look and turned back disappearing into the crowd. Lily wondered what the look could have ment but before she had time to clearly ponder it someone put a huge hand on her shoulder.

"Are you the new Potter? Ay, ye look jus' like you' mum! I 'member Ginny well!" Lily turned and stared up at Hagrid shyly. "Come. Join yer fella' firs' years."

Lily did as she was told and followed a group of first years along a small, slippery path. There were many trees along the banks thick with branches covering everything. Lily wondered when she would finally see Hogwarts… They walked around a bend and there, looming ahead, was the vast castle obscured with many towers. It was atop a mountain across a black lake that was in front of them. There at the foot of the lake were little boats.

"No more'n four to a boat!" called Hagrid climbing into his own boat. After checking that everyone was set he called "FOREWARD!" the fleet of little boats began gliding across the lake's glassy surface towards the castle.

After crossing the lake they entered a tunnel taking them under the castle and then stopped at a tiny underground harbor. Up a few steps three were two large wooden doors that Hagrid promptly knocked on. A few seconds later a tall witch opened the door.


	2. Sorting and Map Wanderings

Professor McGonagall stood staring down at them and introduced herself. She led them into a small chamber and explained all about the houses and how the sorting hat would soon set them into their houses. Lily already knew about the hat, his song and everything else that was to happen but she couldn't help but be nervous. Then she remembered a joke that her Uncle George Weasley had told her. A smile lit up her face as she waited with the other first years who were all fidgeting nervously.

Suddenly the house ghosts all floated in began speaking to them. Lily searched for one in particular then spotted him. Nearly Headless Nick was floating a few feet away smiling down at the students al of which where staring without speaking. Lily shuffled her way over and smiled up at him. Nick looked down and smiled in surprise.

"My, my! Are you Harry's daughter?" he asked. "Ay, and Ginny too. You look so much like your mother!" he said. Not wanting to draw particular attention to herself, Lily motioned the ghost over to whisper something in his ear. Nick bent over and she whispered quietly as everyone stared at her.

"Sir Nicolas, I do hope to be in your house and my parents said to say hi." Lily spoke very softly and shyly that even the ghost could barley hear her. He straightened and smiled down.

"I'm glad to hear it and be sure to send them my regards when you next see them." He said and winked at her. Lily giggled softly and watched the ghosts sail through the walls to join the feast. Everyone stared at her in awe at how unafraid she was. Suddenly someone called out from across the room.

"That's Harry Potter's daughter!" Then eager whispers filled the small chamber and Lily blushed furiously whishing Teddy were there to hide her.

Then McGonagall re-entered and led the first years into the Great Hall. Lily finally knew what her father had ment when he said 'the ceiling is bewitched to look like the sky outside and on a beautiful night the stars shine like gold.' Lily stared at the ceiling in awe as Professor McGonagall brought out the Sorting Hat and placed it on a stool.

The hat began to sing as the first years stared in amazement. Instead of creating a new song this year the hat sang the same on it had created in Harry's first year and nobody new why…

_Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can top them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.  
You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
If you've a steady mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folk use any means  
To achieve their ends.  
So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!_

When it was done the hall erupted into cheers and then Professor McGonagall began calling names. After a few names Lily became restless. She was very eager to be sorted but utterly terrified of being placed in Slytherin.

"Potter, Lily." Professor McGonagall called. An expectant silence came across the hall as Lily walked nervously up to the stool. Professor McGonagall placed the hat on her head and it slipped over her eyes like it had with the others and she sat waiting.

"Hm…lets see." The tiny voice whispered in her ear. "Your family has all been Gryffindors, but you seem to be fairly loyal and kind. You have very unusual eagerness to learn that is essential to a Ravenclaw but a tiny part of you seems to belong in Slytherin…" Then Lily gripped the stool with her knuckles turning white in fear. She thought about what it might be like to be in Slytherin and each passing thought scared her even more. Then the face of one particularly nasty blonde came to mind and Lily almost let out a yelp.

"All you Potters are the same. Stubborn yet charming. Well here we go…GRYFFINDOR!" the hat decided.

The hall erupted into cheers and everyone at the Gryffindor table was clapping and shouting loudly. She heard only a few comments as she skipped down the steps smiling broadly.

"We've had every single Potter!" one called.

"Yeah; Lily Evans, James Potter, Harry, Albus, and James Jr. Now Lily jr. to!" someone else called.

But Lily didn't care. She had to control herself to keep from running down the isle as she sat between Rosie and Teddy. Rosie gave her a huge hug and Teddy a high five. Lily was so happy that she didn't notice the look Scorpius gave her but James did. He narrowed his eyes as Scorpius turned away.

A few more first years joined the table and then the feast began. Plates of roasts beef, roast chicken, pork chops, and a thousand other meats along with potatoes of all kinds and gravy and carrots and all different, _species even_, of vegetables covered the table. Lily gathered food excitedly onto her plate careful not to take too much and began chatting with Rosie about how glad she was to have been placed in Gryffindor but she said nothing about almost being in Slytherin.

After everyone had eaten as much as possible the plates were cleared and replaced by just as many desserts! Chocolate pudding, chocolate cake, chocolate éclairs, strawberry shortcakes, toffee and coffee cakes, and every other sweet you could imagine! It almost made up for not getting anything from the trolley on the express. (The witch was sick that day.)

While she ate Lily studied the teachers table and spotted Professor Longbottom. She waved heartily and he smiled waving back.

By the end of the feast everyone was sleepy and full as the headmaster stood. Lily had heard from Albus and James that the new headmaster was named Professor Oliver Wood. When her father had heard he laughed and asked whether Quidditch had increased around the school. Albus, James and Lily had all made faces wondering what that ment. Then Harry explained that Oliver Wood had been his Quidditch Captain for the Gryffindor team while at Hogwarts.

Wood stood and smiled at the students.

"Welcome all to a new term at Hogwarts. Whether you are a new student, or a returning one you all have much to learn. The feast has been brilliant and I now excuse you all. Sleep well!"

Lily and the rest of the school stood and began filing out into the hall following the prefects on the way to the common room. Then she felt a small tug on her sleeve and saw Teddy's eyes glimmering excitedly and his hair changed from its usual brilliant blue to an excited, gleaming green. Lily smiled in excitement as well and turned to follow him to a corner of the hall.

Scorpius saw them whispering and made an angry face.

"Once we get to the common room, pretend to get ready for bed then, meet me in front of the fireplace ok?" he asked. Lily nodded and they rejoined the throng of student filing to their common rooms leaving Scorpius scowling.

As the students all walked drowsily to their common rooms Lily bounced along excitedly and a few first years stared at her in an almost awe inspired way.

When the reached the common room Lily had to restrain herself to keep from racing up the steps with Rosie to the girls dormitories. Their beds were next to each other with the trunks placed neatly on top. Lily smiled as she put on her pajamas and sat on the bed drawing out her Quidditch book. She had read it so many times that she almost knew it by heart. Lily was far more interested in Quidditch than either of her brothers surprisingly, seeing as James loved to fly around on his broomstick. But James had no purpose for flying; he plainly enjoyed the feeling and didn't like worrying about balls.

Lily placed the book on her small night table and took out a moving picture of her family. They were at the Weasley's house and Hermione had insisted on taking a family picture. In it Ginny was holding a baby Lily, as James and Albus stood in front quarreling about something and Harry stood proudly with his arm around his wife watching his lovely family.

She placed the photograph next to the book and placed her new wand on top. She was immensely proud of her wand. Nine inches long, swishy, made of yew with one unicorn hair. It gave her a small tingling feeling that warmed her whole body every time she picked it up.

Then, after checking that everyone was asleep in her dormitory, Lily stood and slipped down the stairs grabbing her wand as an afterthought. When she reached the common room, Teddy was sitting in one of the chairs waiting for her.

"Nice pajamas" he commented.

"Thank you!" Lily skipped over and squished into the same chair since she was so small. Teddy hid a smile, moved over and turned to the map.

"_I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."_ Teddy muttered pointing at the map and it came to life. They opened it up and Lily saw tiny figures walking all over the grounds. She giggled and pointed.

"Look! There is Hagrid!" She exclaimed loudly.

"Shush!" Teddy said laughing. "You're going to wake the whole castle" he whispered.

Lily covered her mouth.

They watched as Professor Wood paced in his study and as Professor Longbottom scurried around preparing last minute details for his lesson the next day. Then Lily made a face as she saw Mrs. Norris and Filch prowling along the corridors near the dungeon.

"Oh! Look!" Lily suddenly pointed as a small dot labeled James Potter moved along the corridor and down the front steps towards the Great Hall.

"What's James doing?" Teddy asked puzzled. Lily's face lit up eagerly.

"Let's go find him!" she suggested. Then, without waiting for a reply, Lily stood and crawled out of the portrait hole with her wand her tightly in her hand. She paused and waited for Teddy who reluctantly followed only to keep an eye on her.

"Lily!" he hissed, but she ignored him.

Racing down the corridor with Teddy at her heels, Lily skid to a stop as she reached the corner and heard James' voice as if he were talking to someone.

"Malfoy!" James exclaimed in a hushed whisper.

"Potter. What are you doing here?" someone replied - Scorpius most likely.

"None of your business!" James spat.

"Where is your annoying sister?" Malfoy asked smirking. Lily's mouth popped open in irritation. "That girl looks like she'll be just as much trouble as he blood traitor of a mother."

"I haven't done anything to him! How dare he call me annoying AND call mum a blood traitor!" she hissed angrily. Then, before Teddy could grab her, Lily appeared from around the corner and stomped down the steps.

"How dare you insult my family that way! I don't even know you nor you me!" She began not bothering to keep her voice low. "You are such a stuck up snob! You have 'Malfoy' written all over your face! You rude, good for nothing, bag of Dragon scum!"

Teddy was highly amused by this but wondered if maybe she was being a bit loud. Deciding that she was, he walked down he steps and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Calm down Lily." He whispered softly.

"Don't you tell me to calm down! This dirt bag called me annoying and he doesn't even bother to get to know me! House and surname aren't everything I'll let you know!" she was nearly shouting at Scorpius. "Just because I'm a Potter and in Gryffindor doesn't mean anything! And just because you are a Malfoy and in Slytherin doesn't mean anything either! So you're _not_ superior in any way!" Lily finished scowling. James laughed and Teddy hid a grin. "Now, come on Teddy. Let's get back to the common room before-"

But then Filch's cat appeared around the corner. Mrs. Norris cast them one look before running off to find Filch.

"Lily!" Teddy exclaimed. "Hide!" He grabbed her sleeve and pulled her up the stairs with James following closely as Scorpius fled back to his own common room. They ran and ran but Filch was fast. They could hear his footsteps gaining on them. Then before anyone could move any further, Teddy grabbed Lily and shoved her in a closet as Filch rounded the corner.

"Ah ha! STUDENTS OUT OF BED! STUDENTS OUT OF BED!" he called. Teddy and James had fled up the steps and ran down the corridor as fast as possible before barging through the portrait hole before luckily unspotted. Panting and angry James rounded on Teddy.

"Why did you do that?!" he demanded. Teddy, also panting, made a confused face.

"Do what?" he asked.

"Shove Lily into a closet!" James replied angrily.

"Because, she would have gotten caught." Teddy answered making a face.

"And not us?" James was appalled that his friend would care more about his sister than… well, him!

"James calm down. Filch can't do anything to us now." Teddy said still panting slightly.

"Still!" James wouldn't let it drop so Teddy ignored him and, noticing the map, walked over and, how he hoped looked casually, stuffed the map into his robes after muttering "_Mischief managed_."

"Well good luck getting her out now!" James said and strode up the steps to the boys dormitories; Teddy heard a slam. He sighed and stepped out of the portrait hole again very cautiously. There was no sign of anyone so he stole down the corridor and then, spotting the closet, he ran over and threw open the door. Lily glowered and stalked past him her way to the common room without uttering a single word to her rescuer.

"Lily!" Teddy called. She ignored him and continued walking. Teddy ran to catch up but before he could say anything Filch appeared from the Great Hall and cornered them smiling.

"Well, well, well! We are in trouble!" he sneered. "Won't the head master be pleased to see that the first two trouble makers of the year are Lupin and Potter!"

Lily gasped and Filch's sneer increased. "Now, now. You didn't think this little event would go unannounced now did you? March!" he snapped. Teddy and Lily walked down the steps and down the corridor. Lily didn't utter a single word or even look at Teddy on the whole way to the Headmaster's study. When they reached it Filch muttered

"Bludger." and the gargoyle began to move. "Strangest passwords this headmaster has!" Filch muttered to himself as the three of them walked up the stone steps. When they reached the top Professor Wood turned in surprise.

"Well Filch! What brings you here?" he asked.

"These two trouble makers," Filch said shoving Lily and Teddy roughly forward "were caught near the steps of the Great Hall wandering at night." He finished with a smirk.

"I see." said Wood. "Well thank you. I will take it from here."

Filch, reluctantly, turned and muttered something else as he slunk out of the study.

"Ms. Potter I presume?" Wood asked nodding towards Lily. She nodded stiffly, slightly scared. "Well, when you next see your father, send him my regards." Wood said his stern face turning into a beaming smile and Lily relaxed smiling back. "I'm looking forward to seeing your ability on a broomstick. Neither of your brothers has that special spark and I'm hoping you might. Well anyways, I'll have Madam Hooch deal with that at a later time." Then he turned to Teddy. "Nice to see you again, Mr. Lupin." Teddy's hair turned peachy again and he smiled guiltily. "Well what's the story this time?" he asked looking at both students.

"Well Lily and I were, erm in the common room when we…we…" Teddy paused not wanting to get James in trouble.

"And I wanted to see if it was true that the statues near the Great Hall could really move because Scorpius had said they do." Lily proclaimed. "Then Teddy followed me to get me to go back and then Filch found us." She continued. "It was Scorpius' fault though." Lily added nastily. "He was out of bed as well."

"I see." Wood said. "You, Ms. Potter are as curious and trouble prone as your father and grandfather. Please, if you do wander around again, be sure not to get caught by Mr. Filch. He takes his duties very seriously." Wood said with a mischievous glint in his eye. Lily's face broke into a smile and she nodded. "Well, now that that is settled I'll have Madam Hooch overview your Quidditch skills tomorrow. And, seriously, do try to follow the rules."

"But I thought first years weren't aloud to play Quidditch!" Lily exclaimed after nodding respectfully.

"Yes, I suppose that's true but we aren't going to put you on a team yet. I will need to talk with your captain and with Minerva once we have seen your abilities." He said. As an after thought he added: "Plus, that didn't stop your father now did it?"

Lily loved the new headmaster more and more every second; she nodded happily.

"Now, off to your common rooms and don't let me hear that Mr. Filch has caught you again!" he said with his stern face returning but with still that childish glint in his eyes.

Lily and Teddy turned and walked out of the office towards the common room again.

"Some guy the headmaster, huh?" Teddy asked. Lily ignored him. "Aw come on Lily, what did you expect me to do? James is mad at me for saving you and now you're mad at me for saving you too!"

"James is mad?" Lily asked, uttering her first words to him after the incident that evening. Teddy nodded his hair turning a pale, pleading purple. Seeming to give in at the hair trick, Lily uncrossed her arms and wrapped them around Teddy in forgiveness. She was about to say something when out of the corner of her eye she saw Scorpius, staring with blind fury at them. Lily pulled back curiously, and wondered what had happened. She was about to ask when he turned and stalked out of sight. Teddy hadn't seen or heard anything so she decided not to mention it.

Then, Lily resolved to forget about the whole thing. "I can't believe that the headmaster wants to see _my_ flying ability!" she exclaimed excitedly. Teddy nodded in relief, glad that she wasn't mad, and they talked excitedly about it the whole way back to the common room.

That night, Lily lay in her bed thinking about Quidditch. She drifted off to sleep eventually with visions of the Snitch fluttering in front of her.


End file.
